highlights
by leooneell
Summary: lux es llevada a otra dimensión, la liga decide enviar a los campeones con mas sangre fría a buscarla, ellos aceptan por que de ello depende el destino de valoran, darius, draven vi jinx y otros se adentraran en una dimensión donde todo esta patas arriba. ¿por que van ellos? dime, si tu te encontraras cara a cara contigo mismo, ¿te matarías? por que tu contra parte no lo va a dudar
1. reflejos

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen es propiedad de riot games.

Capítulo 1: reflejos

Mirarse en un espejo es más arriesgado de lo que uno puede llegar a pensar. Detrás de algunos, no de muchos, pero los suficientes, se esconde un mundo, un mundo que no debe ser liberado.

En el castillo de demacia hay cámaras prohibidas que, hasta incluso el mismísimo príncipe no debe entrar bajo ninguna circunstancia, una de esas cámaras estaba en la parte trasera del castillo con una entrada más qué vigilada y cerrada a cal y canto. Hay muchas teorías acerca de lo que hay dentro, un portal, un ritual de invocación, una criatura encerrada o varias, un espejo maldito, o todas juntas. Pero siempre está la curiosidad, una inocente curiosidad, pero peligrosa, porque puede que una pequeña mirada cambie el rumbo de las cosas. Lux siempre tuvo esa curiosidad. Un día paseando por el castillo con su hermano quiso jugarle una broma y se escondió, detrás de una puerta en un rincón, una que nunca había visto, escuchó unos pasos detrás de la puerta, entro para ver quien se ocultaba, pero no vio nada, se concentró para escuchar y oyó muy levemente unos pasos, y los siguió hasta una entrada, conocía bien esa entrada, el rey jarvan tercero le contó un día acerca de esa puerta, que siempre debía estar cerrada o cosas malas pasarían, siempre estaba vigilada pero bajo este clima guerra la dejaron un poco desprotegida. Estaba abierta, y vio a alguien dentro y no iba a dejar que algún noxiano se meta en ese lugar, entró sin dudar, estaba oscuro, camino hasta llegar a una parte donde el suelo se sentía diferente, parecía tierra, a decir verdad era tierra, una tierra húmeda. Paso a una última cámara donde no había nada o por lo menos no a la vista, encontró una antorcha a un costado, usando lo poco de magia de fuego que sabía la encendió, y vio lo más lindo y extraño de su vida, un lago que reflejaba la ciudad de demacia de noche, se miró en el reflejo del agua y brillaba, se sentía extraña, mirando bien vio una segunda sombra pero detrás de ella era igual que lux... pero no la reflejaba entonces sintió un golpe en su espalda y cayó al agua. Escucho justo antes de pasar al otro lado una risa, la más desquiciada y placentera risa que escucho en su vida.

-¡Lux! ¿¡Donde estas!?

-Aquí. Perdón estaba escondiéndome y me perdí.

-Ya me estabas preocupando, ven vamos que tenemos que ir a una reunión por la avanzadilla que mandamos a noxus, párese que están por entrar en batalla.

-Bueno vamos...

-Al fin llegaron, escuchen, la situación está difícil tendrán que ir a ayudar, necesito que salgan de inmediato, contigo garen subirá la moral, y tu lux necesito que ilumines un paso a través de la montaña.

Garen-Si jarvan ¡señor!

Lux- si... aré lo mejor que este en mis manos, mataré a tantos noxianos como pueda, ¡correrá su sangre!

Garen y jarvan se miraron extrañados.

En el camino,

-Garen...

-¿qué?

-no me siento bien para usar mis poderes...

-por qué lo dices, si siempre pudiste iluminar sin ningún problema

-¡QUE NO ME SIENTO BIEN QUE NO ENTENDES!

-bueno, tampoco es para que reacciones así… mujeres

Llegando al campamento, prepararon las cosas para ir a la montaña, pero en el camino un grupo de noxianos los atacaron, darius y draven estaban entre los atacantes, la batalla fue reñida ninguno de los dos bandos dio el brazo a torcer, draven ataco a garen pero no lo llegó a cortar, fue una advertencia, él era su rival, y no lo iba a atacar por lo espalda, era muy orgulloso para eso, darius vio ese cabello rubio y sabía que estaba hay, pero Noto algo raro en ella,

Darius podía ser Muchas cosas, asesino, sanguinario, obstinado, necio, no existía la piedad en él, pero conocía a las personas, la mirada, el destello de sus ojos, las expresiones, eso le daba mucha ventaja en la batalla, saber que soldados están de ánimo para pelear, quienes le temen, quienes no, pero esa de ahí no era lux, sabía que no podía matarla, a menos que esa no sea quien parecía ser.

La ataco con todo pero era muy hábil, no se defendía, la verdadera lux lo habría encarcelado en su magia de luz, no descanso, siguió atacando hasta que la hoja del hacha le tocó el brazo y definitivamente esa no era lux, su sangre era negra como la noche, eso lo lleno de excitación y adrenalina, la podía matar no sería la lux propiamente dicha, pero era algo.

Draven mantenía entretenido a garen, pero lo preocupaba que su hermano intente realmente matar a la rubia,

-QUÉ HACES IDIOTA NO LA PUEDES MATAR ¡Y LO SABES!

Darius no escucho, o si, pero no lo presto atención.

Garen que hasta el momento no había visto a lux aprovechó la distracción de draven y cargó Contra darius pero él ya había alzado su hacha al cielo, esa guillotina de la que pocos pudieron escapar y ahora iba contra lux, y ella no se defendía ¿por qué? Antes de que la guillotina caiga sobre su cabeza, ella se elevó y una ráfaga de oscuridad explotó, darius se cubrió todo lo que pudo con su hacha, cayó al suelo mirando a garen con una sonrisa y le dijo

Esa zorra no es tu hermana.

Garen vio a la falsa lux correr en dirección a el bosque, pero Draven ya la había interceptado con una de sus hachas y se le puso en frente.

-A donde crees que vas linda?

-Déjame sucio noxiano.

-Esa no es forma de hablar para una zorra rica como tú.

-Cállate infeliz, o te mataré como lo hice antes!

Darius le pego con el mango del hacha en la nuca y la durmió.

-¿la mataste?

-No, Solo la dormí.

-Porque la atacaste de esa manera?

-No es lux.

-¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ya lo averiguaremos

-Noxianos! Vuelvan al campamento! Tengo un asunto que atender.

-Que vas a hacer con ella?

-Ella ahora es mi prisionera, el hermano no la vendrá a buscar por el momento, se largó con sus tropas, no la voy a matar pero voy a averiguar quién es. Parece algo serio.

-Garen avisara a la liga pedirá que la devuelvas

-No me importa. Bajo órdenes de la liga mientras no la mate puede estar 48 horas prisionera o hasta que manden a alguien a reclamarla. No puede ir un demaciano, así que por ahora está bajo nuestro cuidado, pero átala bien.

-Hermano, ella dijo que ya me había matado. ¿A qué crees que se haya referido?

-No lo sé draven, pero por mi sangre que lo voy a averiguar.

Ya en noxus.

-¿qué aremos con ella?

-llama a katarina, ella tiene más experiencia con estas cosas. Y draven

-¿Qué?

-no la cagues. Sabes que tiene un mal temperamento.

-tranquilo hermanito, se lidiar con las pelirrojas… tu encárgate de las rubias.

En la mansión Du Couteau.

-draven… ¿a qué se debe esta agradable visita?

-miss Couteau, se requiere su ayuda para sacar información a una prisionera.

-Y porque a mí y no a un torturador o algo por el estilo, que tiene de especial esta… "prisionera"

-oh vamos katarina sabes que no te llamaríamos si no fuera algo especial… te lo vine a pedir en persona.

-Sí, lo se… debe de ser algo "muuuuuy" importante para que el gran draven venga a mí, a pedirme en persona, que le saque información a una rubia demaciana. Si, lo sé, sé que la trajeron, en contra de todo lo que la liga diga, solo tú, y el idiota de tu hermano se les ocurre traer a lux a noxus.

-ese es el problema, ella no es lux.

-¿Como que no es lux?

-no, no lo es, su sangre es negra y usa una magia oscura.

-tráela, ahora mismo. Que no se escape, o correremos un gran peligro. LLAMEN A MI HERMANA LA QUIERO EN LA MAZMORRA ¡AHORA!

-Que es lo que quieresss hermanita…

-cassio ¿recuerdas la historia del portal que nuestro padre nos contaba?

-sssssi, pero… ¿por qué quieresss hablarme de un cuento de niños?

\- si un cuento de niños en el que nuestro abuelo intentando espiar el castillo demaciano se vio a el mismo del otro lado pero este intento agarrarlo.

-ssi ¿qué intentasss decirme?

-bueno… parece que no es tan cuento que digamos…nuestro abuelo me conto que no solo lo intento llevar del otro lado del espejo sino que lucho con él para liberarse, era todo lo contrario y tenía sangre negra.

¡AQUÍ ESTA!

-Sígueme hermanita ya lo entenderás.

-Darius hiciste bien en traerla a mi primero, ¿alguien más sabe sobre esto?

-No… la oculte lo más que pude pero si tú te enteraste, me imagino que otros lo sabrán.

-no me interesa que sepan que trajiste a lux, me interesa saber quién es realmente, y por noxus espero estar equivocada, tráela.

-¡Draven! ¡Trae a la prisionera!

-eso intento pero se mueve mucho, ¿dónde la quieres kata?

-déjala en la mazmorra, mi hermana se encargara de ella

-¿Tu hermana? dios dile que se la dejo en la puerta, no es saludable mirarla fijamente

-tieness razón draven, no es saludable mirarme a los ojos, no quieresss estar entre mi colección ¿verdad?

-cassio, no sabía que estabas aquí, sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

-y lo seguiré estando, no puedo decir lo misssmo de ti, luego jugare contigo drav, ahora tengo asuntos ponzoñosos que atender, yo me encargo ahora. Nadie por masss inhumano que sea se me resiste a hablar. Tomen algo essssto va a tardar un rato.

-como resiste, ¿qué le estará haciendo?

-no lo sé darius… es la primera vez que alguien se le resiste de esa manera a mi hermana…

-lleva más de dos horas, y tu hermana no es muy piadosa que digamos.

-lo se… me tiene algo preocupada…

-¡Hermana! ¡Ven rápido! Querrasss ecuchar esto… esss peor de lo que pensssabamos.

Se resistió a casi todas mis torturasss… pero cedió al final, no solo es del otro lado… sino que atraparon a la única persona que realmente puede cambiar el mundo tal como es.

Fin capítulo 1.


	2. hay que hacer lo que no queremos

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de los personajes son de riot games.

Bueno este es el 2° capitulo, le ponemos algo más de gracia, espero que les guste. Se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones sin insultos.

GRACIAS

Capítulo 2: hay que hacer lo que no queremos

Las cosas no se ponen muy bien en la mansión du Couteau. Cassiopeia dejo bien en claro que esa lux no era quien decía ser, además, para empeorar las cosas la lux falsa confeso que la lux original era la llave para romper la brecha y el portal que une las 2 dimensiones, para unirlas, y crear una sola dimensión.

Draven y darius volvieron a su casa a prepararse.

-que más te dijo cassio

-no mucho más hermana…más que insultos y amenazas, que el portal que esta ahora es solamente de entrada a su mundo, que con mucho esfuerzo lograron intercambiarlas, pero ella es solo una marioneta, no sabe nada ni del ritual ni del portal más que el resultado que esto conllevaría, tenemos que hacer algo… tendríamos que avisar a demacia.

-todavía no, no confiarían en nosotros, necesitaríamos alguien de por medio… Caitlyn quizás, a ella le explicare la situación, sé que no le caemos bien pero al menos podremos hablar y capas que entienda.

Cassio la mira con cara divertida…

-essso espero.- Mientras sonríe.

En Piltover.

-Cait, está muy aburrido esto ¿no?

Vi estaba sentada en el sillón con los pies sobre la mesa, Mientras Caitlyn entraba al despacho.

-Vi… sal de mi sillón, no digas esas cosas, ya te estas pareciendo a jinx…. ¿En serio quieres que aparezca?

-Bueno… algo a lo que golpear de vez en cuando no vendría mal… después de todo ella es la única que nos causa problemas…

-Bueno eso podrías decir si realmente la llegases a golpear… siempre se te escapa… Ahora ¿podrías salir de mi sillón?- Con un tono mas exasperante.

-que graciosa- con tonito sarcástico.- no hagas que te golpee a ti también.

-si no quieres que te tire del sillón, Salí de ahí ¡AHORA!

\- BUENO BUENO… no te impacientes ya había acomodado el cabus.

\- se útil y ve a perseguir a algún ladrón o algo… no sé, amenazá a alguien pero no me molestes…

Katarina entra en el despacho.

-Hola chicas necesito que me escuchen un momento.

Vi con cara divertida

-¡mira un postulante! ¡Justo a tiempo, ni me tengo que mover!

-Caitlyn- afffff atendela vos Vi… tengo asuntos más importantes… voy a salir un rato luego me cuentas…

Caitlyn se va de la habitación.

-bueno parece que tengo la dicha de ver que necesitas… cuenta que no tengo mucha paciencia hoy.

-bueno, parece que la falta de Jinx en la ciudad te desespera, ¿no tendría que ser al revés?

Comenta Katarina riéndose por lo bajo.

-Ten cuidado cicatriz, estamos en piltover y yo soy la ley.

-Bueno, ya que sos "la ley" hace tu trabajo y ayúdame, no me alegra estar acá y prefiero hablar con caytlin, pero bueno digamos que tenemos un problema con demacia…

Vi se ríe.

-GUAU, Dime algo que no sepa.

-no Vi, esto es algo aparte de todo, no es un problema de guerra o por lo menos no con ellos…

-te escucho, por ahora.

-tenemos a lux capturada… pero creemos que ella no es quien dice ser… si te lo digo no me vas a creer tienes que venir a verla…

-que tienen a lux capturada y creen que no es lux, ¿me estás viendo la cara de estúpida? si queres te hablo de espaldas…

-afff por eso quería hablar con cait, bueno no tenemos que perder tiempo… ¿venís o no?

Kata empieza a dirigirse para la salida.

-Bueno bueno, iré… ya estaba acomodada… pero como me hagas perder el tiempo te encerrare por 2 días en la fosa.

-no será necesario.

Una traviesa chica estaba escondida detrás de la ventana, mientras oía la conversación sonreía.

-¿qué opinas carapescado hay que divertirnos un poco? ¿No?

-No se jinx parece algo serio…

-¿serio? Eso no existe en mi mundo ¡lanzacohetes estúpido! Bueno por ahora las seguiré, para ver cómo me divierto con ellas.

En noxus, en la mansión du Couteau.

-¡LUX! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!? ¡VINE A SACARTE! A, cassio ¿cómo estás? Linda mansión tienen, hace un buen eco.

\- calla lossss chillidos vi… ven es algo serio.

-bueno pero apresúrate, quiero ver a la lux que "no es lux" y largarme de aquí. ¿Dónde esta?

-En el 2° piso, tenemos un cuarto sin ventanas.

Dirigiéndose a la habitación donde tienen encerrada a "lux"

-sabes vi, en la liga no me dejan usar todos los tipos de veneno que puedo crear.

-si ¿y?

\- qué puedo hacer que tengas ilusiones, pesadillas, desmembramientos, acelerarte el pulso, detenértelo, causarte enfermedades o torturas peores, y esta lux se resistió a la mayoría de ellos…

-que… ¿¡qué hiciste qué!?

Vi se estaba impacientando, eso no le gustaba nada, si era la verdadera lux tendrían un gran problema con demacia, uno muy grande.

-no es lo que piensasss, no solo está viva, essstá bien.

-¿después de todo eso?

-tiene una regeneración rápida, ven mira, este es el cuarto.

Entran en el cuarto y lux estaba atada a la silla con cadenas, la silla estaba soldada al suelo.

-esss la cuarta silla que le cambiamos… bueno, te dejo sola un rato, si quieresss una prueba de que ella no es lux hay tienes un bisturí. ¿Sabes que hacer no?

Cierra la puerta con fuerza.

-¿un bisturí? Qué demonios haces con un... bueno no importa.

-Vi… ¿Qué… que haces tú aquí?

-bueno vine a…

-¡VINE A NADA, SACAME DE ACA! ¡O NO SERVIS PARA UNA MIERDA!

Lux se empieza a mover de la silla y se empieza a desprender del suelo.

-pero… quien te crees para hablarme así "princesita"

-JAJA ¿QUIEN ME CREO? DESÁTAME Y VAS A VER QUIEN SOY PERRA PELIRROSADA

-pelirrosa… ¡NADIE SE METE CON MI PELO!

De un puñetazo la saca volando de la habitación a la calle con silla incluida, chocando con un poste de electricidad electrocutándola.

-ups… la cague. Caitlyn me va a matar, sigue con vida, sigue con vida, sigue con vida.

Vi mira el agujero de la pared al suelo y vio a lux en el suelo mirándola con cara de odio del brazo le caía sangre negra.

-sangre negra… ahora entiendo por qué el bisturí… bueno está bien me rindo esa no es lux… ahora como le explico a capcait que lux me insulto y yo la saque volando hacia las calles de noxus… y lo peor de todo es que sigue con vida… y me mira muy enojada…

Draven estaba caminando a la mansión de katarina mientras silbaba…"draven es el mejor" una canción que se había inventado para el… cuando mira a la mansión, una silla sale volando por la pared…

-bueno, no todos los días ves a una rubia salir volando atada a una silla… la voy a agarrar antes de que se escape…

-¡Kata! ¡Perdón! ¡Yo te pago el arreglo de la pared! Solo mantengamos el secreto, te ayudare te creo, te creo…

Kata entra en la habitación mientras cassio suspira y se va a su alcoba… no quiere ser parte de esta locura…

-pero… ¿qué hiciste?- mirando el agujero de la pared.

-¿Qué? me hiso enojar, no me avisaron que era tan desesperante, por no decir atrevida…

-bueno eso era parte de la idea, tú pagas la pared.

-¡HOLA! Les traje algo que se les callo de la ventana bueno podrían poner una ventana hay, para que entre un poco de "lux" para variar.

Grita draven mientras arrastra la silla con lux atada a ella.

Kata va a hablar con el mayordomo para pedirle que llame a alguien para arreglar la pared.

\- es resistente lo tengo que admitir… la lux original ya estaría muerta, tengo suerte que no sea la verdadera…

\- si, no me digas, te dijo algo sobre tu hermoso color de pelo ¿NO?

-todavía hay algo de pared ¿sabes?

-jaja no te enojes linda, me gustan las chicas rudas.

-a mí me gusta golpear a los idiotas, ¿jugamos un rato? Tengo gasolina de sobra en mis guantes.

Kata- ya basta los dos, tenemos que ver que hacemos ahora…

Draven-no sé, ¿qué averiguaron?

Kata- más de lo que querríamos… tenemos que entrar en su mundo y sacar a lux… o se mezclaran las dos dimensiones…

Vi- ¿dimisiones? ¿Hay más como esta?

Lux- ¿A QUIEN LE DICES ESTA PELIRIDICULA?

Vi- ¡AHORA SI TE VOY A MATAR!

Kata- ¡Basta! ¡Llévense a esta rubia inútil de acá! ¡Quiero mi casa entera!

Draven- voy a buscar a darius mejor… esto es cosa de mujeres…

Dos horas después están todos reunidos y explicaron toda la situación

Darius- Tenemos que avisar a demacia y que ellos se encarguen, después de todo es su asunto no el nuestro.

Katarina- Si claro, vamos le tocamos la puerta a jarvan y le decimos que lux es de otra dimensión, claro si llegamos a la puerta sin que no maten o nos cuelguen antes.

Vi- si le digo a cait tendría que verlo ella misma y seria mucho papeleo y negociación hasta que realmente se llegue a hacer algo… tendremos que entrar por nuestra cuenta.

Darius- ¿en demacia? ¿Para salvar a una demaciana?

Vi- Sé que no es lo común entre ustedes… pero no solo consumiría demacia… sino todo Valoran… noxus incluida

Draven-entonces tenemos que entrar nosotros. Bueno yo podría hacerlos entrar pero sería muy fácil así

Kata- si claro draven. Deja de hablar estupideces.

Vi- bueno tenemos que hacer un plan para entrar… bueno si es por mí, rompería todo hasta llegar pero creo que nos descubrirían antes…

Todo se tambalea y se escucha una explosión en la habitación de al lado, todos van a revisar… y estaba ELLA, hay sentada arriba de un misil activo con un temporizador.

-yo los puedo hacer entrar, pero a mi manera, algo… ruidosa.

Todos miran Vi.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡YO NO LA TRAJE!

Fin capítulo 2.


	3. Demaclia

DEMACLIA.

Kata- No podemos dejar que esta demente haga eso, no sabemos si va a hacer lo que dice, su mente es una maldita caja de sorpresas

Vi-bueno… es su estilo, aparte mucho no podemos perder… no tendríamos que matar a nadie... no en la explosión al menos.

Drav- sigo pensando que mi idea es mejor

Darius- Hermanito, te quiero pero tu idea es más mala que la que estamos pensando hacer, aparte sería divertido ver explotar medio castillo de demacia, en vez de masacrar todos los guardias con un batallón noxiano…

Drav- afff… bueno… hablando de miss cordura, ¿dónde está?

jinx- Bueno también tengo una idea para eso- con una sonrisa sarcástica

Vi - ¡DE DONDE MIERDA SALISTE!

Jinx - chubi chubi waaa waaaa

Todos- ¡¿QUE?!

-bueno, mira, es tu oportunidad de hacer algo bueno.

-¿algo bueno? ¡ALGO DIVERTIDO!

-sigue siendo algo bueno, luego hay que juntar dinero y comprar una casa, aprovechemos para que confíen en nosotros.

-AFFF tu nunca me entiendes carapescado… no eres mi padre, bueno tampoco es que lo conociera. Bueno o malo que importa, podremos explotar un castillo y ¡NO VAN A INTENTAR ARRESTARME POR ESO! Bueno… no manotas al menos

-pero existe el peligro, porque no tener tener una casa o dinero.

\- y una familia BLA BLA BLA... de qué sirve todo eso si después lo voy a hacer estallar. Bueno carapescado nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo y lo sabes.

En las afueras de demacia Vi, Darius, Katarina y draven esperan a Jinx.

Kata - están seguros... en el momento que llegue, SI LLEGA, no hay vuelta atrás

Darius - bueno si alguien tiene una mejor idea que la diga ahora

Una especia de nave misil se acerca a gran velocidad transportando otros misiles

Jinx - NO, no hay ninguna, bueno no una tan divertida, traer estos misiles no es tan fácil como parece

Draven - no cuando vienes en un misil transportando otros misiles... ¿los fabricas tú?

Jinx - NO, son idea de carapescado, yo solo los ensamblo.

Darius - mi esperanza de vida acaba de bajar radicalmente... y no era muy alta que digamos...

Kata- ¿Y cómo planeas hacernos entrar?

Jinx responde con una sonrisa maniaca- mi único amigo, los hará entrar, darius ponte aquí y arrodíllate como si te reverenciaras.

-¿pero por qué? –con cara de preocupacion

\- vos hacelo gigantón, bien hay, esto lo ponemos aquí y...

-¿acabas de poner el misil en mi espalda?

\- Las buenas rampas no hablan.

-Pero que…

Es que traje solo una rampa y es para tu transporte extra grande.

Kata- ¡¿Que que?!

Jinx- bueno como traje dos misiles y somos 5, tendrán que compartir, yo comparto con el grandote.

kata y vi a draven- ¡COMO ME TOQUES ESTE SERA SOLO UN VIAJE DE IDA PARA TI!

Jinx- bueno acomódense, y esperemos a que mi amigo llegue

Darius- ¿y como sabes que estos misiles llegaran a dónde quieres?

Jinx- Siguen el calor, fue idea de cara pescado el piensa que va a funcionar

Darius- Imagínense que no este carapescado…

Todos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con cara de alivio.

En el salón de demacia esta todos preocupados por la desaparición de lux.

-Tenemos que atacar ahora, no sabemos lo que le podrían estar haciendo estos salvajes, Garen ¿qué dices?

En una situación normal garen diría que sí, el aria todo por su hermana, pero la duda lo consume, no la vio como siempre, no está seguro de empezar una guerra por eso, y jarvan lo estaba arrinconando con la pregunta, parecía ser que la decisión final era de él, pero... esa sangre...

-Yo diría q...

-¡SEÑOR ha llegado un paquete de urgencia para usted!

Jarvan -no podías dejarlo como todos los demás

Al sirviente le temblaban las manos-señor… mire la firma

Jarvan mira la caja multicolor con agujeros en los costados y cuando ve la firma se alarma y grita

-¡TODOS DESPEJEN LA SALA!, ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DEL CASTILLO! gritaba jarvan con desesperación. Es como un virus ¿ahora se vino para acá? Garen ven ¿qué escuchas dentro?

Detrás de la montaña Jinx con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dice- BOOM.

El paquete explota y una criatura anaranjada salió volando del paquete

Garen- bueno podría haber sido peor…

Jarvan- está enferma… MIRA qué es esto

Mientras agarra al yordle y lo agita para ver si sigue con vida

Jarvan- mira este yordle, es bastante tierno, a lux le encantaría

Garen- parece que está enojado, que nos vas a hacer ¿matarnos con la mirada? se está poniendo colorado... y más grande... jarvan… suéltalo

Javan lo suelta y cae con un sonido sordo al piso- ya no parece tan tierno... soy yo o alcanzo nuestro tamaño

\- corre... CORRE. Grita garen mientras mira hacia arriba.

GNAAAAAR ESTA… ¡ENOJADO! DEMACLIA ¡MALA!

Se escuchan los gritos desde fuera del castillo

Jinx - esa es la señal vallan mentase yo ahora voy

Vi- ¿QUE LES MANDASTE?

jinx -¡vos metete adentro vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo!

Draven- ¡yo ya me acomode!

vi- entra tu primera

kata- no gracias, entra tú.

Vi- NO TU

Jinx las mira con cara de impaciencia,- Yo lo arreglo - Las patea dentro del misil y lo sierra de un portazo.

De adentro se escucha los golpes a la puerta-

-ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, ¡ESTO NO VA A QUEDAR ASI!- gritan las otras dos con enojo.

-ahora sigues tu grandote.

Darius- QUE HACES ¡NO ME ENCIERRES AQUÍ!- plaff se escucha el portazo

Ya empezó a arder, este chico no puede hacer nada sin incendiar un lugar, me gusta.

Jinx apunta al castillo, los enciende, carga a carapescado con una munición que se adhiere a las paredes, y sale volando a toda velocidad.

No es la primera ni va a ser la última vez que haga esto... PERO SIEMPRE LO DISFRUTO UUUUUJUUUUUUUUUAAAAAA. VAMOS CARAPESCADO SUELTA TUS BEBES Y PEGALOS EN LA PARED ¡NECESITAMOS MOSTRALE EL CAMINO A NUESTRO AMIGO!

En el castillo garen y jarvan corren del yordle monstruoso que está destruyendo todo el castillo, van en busca de sus armaduras y armas. Y ven dos misiles hacia la sala de reuniones.

Garen- ¡NO LE ALCANSABA CON ESTO QUE MANDA DOS MISILES MAS Y ESTA DISPARANDO A LOS PASILLOS! Vamos tu busca las armas yo miro que puedo hacer con…- mira para atras

¡GNAR ESTA MUY ENOJADO!

Garen- con gnar… VEN, VEN BOLA NARANJA VEN

En la sala de reuniones caen los misiles.

Jinx- Ven, les dije que llegaríamos sanos y salvos.

Draven sale volando del misil, vi y kata salen del misil.

Draven- salvos si… SANOS no tanto… Y NO ME ARREPIENTO.- Mientras mira a kata y a vi

Darius- ¡alguien me puede abrir la maldita puerta!

Jinx- Inútil…

Darius cayó al piso y agarrándose la cabeza… dijo…

-bien… no pienso repetir esto en mi vida… VI podrías abrirnos paso antes de que se le ocurra otra idea loca

Jinx- TARDE, miren esas luces.

Gnar era una criatura adorable hasta que la hacías enojar… pero la curiosidad siempre la conservaba, y no hay nada más curioso que algo que hace luces… empezó a ver un camino de luces y las siguió, no importaba el camino por el que tenga que pasar…

Jinx- vamos ¿cuál es el camino? No tenemos mucho tiempo

vi- ¿Tiempo para qué?

Jinx- ya lo veras… vamos dime

Kata- por ahí ese pasillo hasta el final baja y encontraras una gran puerta

Un rugido fuerte se escucha de fondo…

Jinx- apurémonos.

Corren por los pasillos hacía el portal

Darius- JINX por que estas disparando esas cosas pegajosas hacia la pared ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE SEPAS A DONDE VAMOS?

JINX- ¡SI!

Kata- HAY ESTA ESE PUERTA , VI TIRALA ABAJO

-¡No hay problema!

La puerta cae y corren hacia el portal cuando estaba a punto de saltar dentro jinx grita.

¡ESPEREN! Pónganse a un costado créanme ¡HAGANLO YA!

Jinx saca una bola de luces y grita-¡VEN VEN VAMOS CHIQUITO VEN!

Todos miran hacia el pasillo y ven un gran monstro peludo que entra corriendo,

Jinx lanza la bola de lux al portal y gnar la siguió derecho al portal

Jinx- AHORA SI ¡ENTREN!

Y todos saltaron dentro.

Fin capitulo 5.

Las municiones tienen luces llamativas para que la siga gnar

GRACIAS POR LEER NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SE ACEPTAN TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS O OPIÑONES SIN INSULTOS. GRACIAS.


	4. y yo que creía que estaban muertos

Capítulo 4: Y yo que creía que estaban muertos

Del otro lado había mas que simple oscuridad… era un lugar lúgubre, sin vida, el ambiente era pesado y te sentías mal solo de respirar, el aire era impuro y se sentía cierta maldad y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Jinx inhala hondo… -mmm… como me encanta este lugar-

Kata- estás enferma…-

Jinx- no tengo nada malo, ¡solo estoy loca!

Delante de ellos hay un camino, uno reciente, de gran tamaño… parecía estar echo para ellos y conducía… fuera del castillo… no fue difícil imaginar que había ocasionado tal agujera, lo difícil ahora era encontrar a la criatura que lo había hecho… siguieron por el jardín hasta las afueras del castillo, el rastro se fue haciendo cada vez más chico… hasta que quedaron solo huellas pequeñas…

Una figura encapuchada los espiaba desde lejos pero no les perdía el rastro.

Vi- creí que esto iba a estar infestado de guardias… afff que aburrido. ¿Y cicatriz?

Draven- no la veo desde que nos estrellamos… bueno, yo tuve una entrada triunfal.

Vi- realmente te gusta que te use de bolsa de arena ¿verdad?

Darius- ¡Basta! Los dos… tenemos dos problemas… uno no tan importante… tenemos que averiguar donde se fue kata, y el otro… nos están siguiendo. Vi, ¿puedes hacer algo con eso? Eres la "policía" después de todo…

Vi lo mira con cara de jocosa mientras empieza a rodear el camino. - JA policía… cumplo mis leyes…

Darius- Sigamos.

Ellos siguieron el camino, la encapuchada los miraba desde atrás de una colina, midiendo que no la vean mientras unas lágrimas le caían de sus ojos. Siente un golpe en la espalda y sale volando hasta chocar contra el piso…

Vi- como de costumbre… primero golpeo… ahora ¡contesta! ¿Por qué nos estas siguiendo?- vi la agarra del cuello, la levanta y la vuelve a tirar esta vez mas lejos.-¡CONTESTA!-

La encapuchada se saca el tapado y se empiezan a notar unas alas.-

Vi- ¿kayle?

Una explosión de luz se siente detrás del grupo y todos corren en ayuda de vi, al llegar encuentran a vi en al suelo – ¡Ayuda! ¡Kayle me está dando una paliza!

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI!- pero al ver a darius de frente, el mundo desapareció y solo pensó en una cosa.

Darius se queda rígido no llego a agarrar su arma que ella ya estaba frente a él…

La próxima imagen fue un poco extraña, todos bajaron las armas y se quedaron mirando, nadie entendía que pasaba y el más confundido era darius, pensando que iba a recibir un ataque derecho al corazón, lo que sintió fue el calor de un abrazo y lágrimas en su cuello.

Darius- pero que… ¿qué estás haciendo?- le levanta la cara suavemente desde el mentón, y ve en su ojo izquierdo una marca casi invisible… su pelo rubio casi blanco, alas angelicales.-Tu… tú no eres kayle… eres… Morgana.

Jinx- VAMOS ¡BESALA YA!

Draven- ¡Hermano! ¡Se te va a oxidar la armadura! Al menos quítatela vas a estar más cómodo, Créeme, se de lo que hablo.

Darius ve el rubor en las mejillas de Morgana y no se da cuenta que él también estaba sonrojado.

Vi- eso es injusto ¿porque a mi casi me mata? Después dicen que Jinx es bipolar.

se escuchan unas risas de fondo y unas palabras juguetonas, todos siguen el sonido de las risas hasta que encuentran un gran árbol y al mirar detrás de él, encuentran a katarina sentada con Gnar en su regazo haciéndole cosquillas con una daga.

Draven- ejem… no conocía ese lado tuyo. ¿Por qué las mujeres tratan mejor a los animales que a nosotros?

Vi- porque son más lindos y tiernos aparte no nos protestan por todo y nos escuchan… ustedes… bueno… yo los compararía con un gusano… son sucios y arrastrados.

Jinx- bueno todas las mujeres tienen un lado femenino… ¡YO TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR EL MIO!

Vi- eh notado algo de cordura en sus palabras ¿ustedes no?

Morgana al ver a katarina se tira sobre ella para abrazarla, gnar cae a un costado y jinx para mantenerlo calmado saca una pelota con luces y la lanza a un arbusto. El pequeño yordle va en busca de la pelota luminosa sin dudarlo.

Kata- ¿pero qué…? Me estas estrangulando.

Morgana- ¡Como los extrañe! Los creía muertos, ¡LOS VI MORIR! Menos a ti- mientras señalaba a vi.

Vi- Tú tienes algo con migo ¿no?

Morg- ¿contigo? ¿Si tengo un problema? ¿Acaso me quieres tomar por idiota? No sé ni si quiera como es que estamos hablando si estas ¡LOCA!

Vi- si… realmente tienes algo contra mi… ¡ELLA ES LA LOCA!- mientras apunta a jinx.

Kata se despega un poco de Morgana y les explica que nadie va a entender nada hasta que le expliquen a Morgana que no son de ese mundo…

Morg- bueno déjenme entender bien esto… tenemos que irnos de aquí no es seguro, vamos a la ciudad progreso.

Vi- ¡AL FIN! Algo de tranquilidad.

El camino fue largo pero cuando en la intercepción entre Piltover y Zaun tomaron el camino a Zaun vi la miro y le dijo…- emmm me parece que estas equivocada, la ciudad progreso no es por allí-

Morg- ¿a Piltover? Zaun es la ciudad progreso.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen es propiedad de riot games.

Gracias por leer.

Y gracias Sam-spirit-of-the-forest por los consejos y leer la historia


	5. ¿asi soy yo?

Capítulo 5: ¿así soy yo?

El viaje a Zaun "la ciudad progreso" fue más corto de lo que pensaban, la historia de Morgana los mantuvo entretenidos a todos, todos le explicaron de dónde venían y por qué estaban con vida, ella les explico que hace unos años hubo una guerra entre todas las naciones, desgraciadamente ganaron los malos, darius a vista de ella era un hombre justo y leal, fuerte pero medido, draven en su mundo estaba en contra de las masacres pero peleaba si era necesario, ella cuenta que el evito que ejecutaran a muchos demacianos, y así uno por uno quedaban sin saber que pensar de su ser, katarina le pregunto cómo sobrevivió y ella con lágrimas en los ojos les cuenta.

Bueno… la batalla fue fura y encarnizada, hubo muchas bajas de ambos bandos, pero un día el enemigo nos atacó a traición, en nuestro campamento, en noxus… fue una masacre vi a todos mis amigos morir, uno a uno… la mayoría estaban desarmados… corrí todo lo que pude pero estaba rodeada, serré los ojos esperando la muerte pero una sombra me cubrió escuche gritos, sangre me salpico… los segundos fueron horas en ese instante sentí unas manos abrazándome, eras los brazos de darius él me había protegido, me llevo hasta un escondite, en una de las habitaciones del castillo me encerró en un sótano pequeño, no cabíamos los dos… recuerdo que me dijo que entrara, él ya había perdido a su hermano, no me quería perder a mi… si yo vivía, el moriría en paz serró la trampilla y la tapo con una alfombra, y se quedó hay esperando la muerte… los enemigos no tardaron en llegar, peleo como todo un guerrero, pero al final cayo, sentí el peso de su cuerpo caer sobre el suelo, me arrodille y llore, ellos le habían dejado para que se desangre, recuerdo que antes de morir se acercó a la trampilla , exhalando el último aliento de vida me dijo... te… amo. Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de él… es por aquí…

Ella se adelantó al resto se tapó la cara con las manos, se escuchaban los sollozos desde donde ellos estaban, darius lo mira a draven y este le devuelve la mirada levantando las cejas y los hombros con los brazos abiertos, vi le da un golpe en el hombro a darius y le señala con la cabeza a Morgana, siente a carapescado en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y una voz le dice… VE. Darius con mala cara se acerca a Morgana desde atrás, la da vuelta se le acerca al oído, y con voz baja pero firme le dice- Yo no soy el mismo darius que consiste, pero al igual que él, no dejare que nadie te haga daño. Tomando ya un poco de distancia le dijo, bueno basta de lágrimas que vamos atrasados. ¿Por dónde mujer?

Morgana le responde, ¿sabes qué? No eres igual al darius que conocí pero algo de ti se asemeja a él, no eres del todo malo. Ya falta poco, vamos quiero que conozcan a alguien,

Draven se acerca a Morgana y le dice, sabes, ese de ahí es mi hermano, y es lo único que tengo en mi vida, no lo cambies… él no se va a quedar aquí. Morgana lo mira, le sonríe y le dice, tu tampoco eres tan malo como dicen, te preocupas por tu hermano, lo se… sé que no se quedara aquí, pero quiero que sepas algo, uno se amolda al mundo en que esta, tu harás los mismo como todos.

Ya llegamos, aquí entren.

Vi- ¿un hospital?

Morg- si, es el lugar más grande que quedo en la ciudad, entren vamos, tenemos que ver al doctor.

Kata- no me imagino de qué doctor estás hablando.

Jinx- los doctores siempre me dicen lo mismo…

Vi ¿Qué estás loca?

Jinx- ¿te mostré mi certificado cierto?

Morg- entren, les presento al doctor Mundo,

Todos se quedaron mirando a la persona que tenían en frente, exactamente ese era el problema, era una persona y no una maza de músculos sin cerebro.

Kata- así era mundo antes. De….

Mundo- ¿de qué?

Vi- de convertirte en un ogro con menos cerebro y una jeringa en el hombro.

Mundo- por favor, como… tu… ¡tú qué haces aquí! ¡Morgana por que trajiste a esta lunática a mi hospital!

Morgana- no, no ella no es la que tú piensas, ven te explicare.

Jinx ya se estaba a impacientar, las historias a ella no le gustaban la aburrían, empezó a husmear por el hospital buscando algo que explotar que no sea blanco o esté enfermo…encontró en un salón a una niña, sola en un rincón llorando.

Desde el salón donde todos estaban esperando se escucha un grito.

Vi- ¿Jinx está gritando?

Todos corrieron hasta el origen del grito, Jinx estaba apuntando a una niña en un rincón mientras le gritaba ¡NO LLORES! ¡TÚ NO DEBES LLORAR!

Vi la agarro por la espalda y la alejo de ese lugar, kata fue a ver a la niña y cuando la dio vuelta para ver su cara se quedó sin palabras… es… Jinx.

Jinx- ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡YO NO PUEDO SER ASI! Le voy a enseñar cómo se vive ¡niñita llorona! ¡Esa no debería ser yo! Se parece a ti de niñas, lo recuerdas Vi ¡LO RECUERDAS!

Draven estaba frente a ellos y se quedó rígido al escuchar esas palabras, mundo apareció por el pasillo con una jeringa y la aplico en Jinx, esta quedo inconsciente casi al instante.

Draven- ¿que se supone que deberías recordar?

Vi se quedó dura mirando el suelo y a Jinx en el piso.

Vi- No lo sé draven… no lo sé.

La espera fue larga, mundo fue a calmar a la Jinx de su dimensión, para sorpresa de todos, esa Jinx era una niña tímida, miedosa, sin alegría que la mayor parte del tiempo lloraba. A la otra Jinx la acostaron en una camilla, pero no duro mucho tiempo dormida… trato de salir pero estaba encerrada, quería destrozarlo todo estaba más furiosa que nunca, necesitaba estar cerca de sus armas, se dio vuelta y la vio.

Jinx- Tu devuélveme mis armas, DEVUELVEME A CARAPESCADO

Vi- te los daré, pero no destruyas nada. Al menos no este hospital, Jinx si queda algo de cordura en ti, tengo que hablar contigo.

Jinx- dame mis armas, AHORA.

Vi abrió la puerta y le entrego las armas a Jinx.

Jinx- ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Vi- a que te referías con que esa Jinx se parecía a mí.

Jinx- ahh no lo recuerdas ¿verdad? Dime Vi, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas de niña?

Vi- recuerdo vivir con ladrones,

Jinx- ohhh tienes suerte, porque yo, lo recuerdo todo.

Gracias por leer el 5° capítulo de highlights, es un capitulo un poco más serio lo sé, no será así por mucho tiempo, quería responder que en el anterior capitulo quería mostrar lo sigilosa que es kata como asecina por eso desaparece de la nada, piénsenlo como un jumpo cuando vio a Gnar si quieren.

Quería también recomendar a LaUltimaYenapa tiene historias muy interesantes se los recomiendo.

Bueno muchas gracias, si quieren dejar alguna opinión que les gusta que no les gusta bienvenido sea, siempre manteniendo un respeto. +

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Riot Games. Muchas gracias.


	6. lazos del pasado

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de riot games. Espero disfruten de este capitulo

VI- es la de runaterra la dimisión original

Vi" es la de la dimensión alterna/inversa.

Capítulo 6: lazos del pasado.

Jinx- Éramos tres, tú, la mayor, yo la de en medio… y una bebe, no sé si éramos hermanas… o no, no interesa… vivíamos en las calles de Zaun no tendríamos más d años… un día nos secuestraron, nos dijeron que tendríamos comida y una casa… no nos mintieron, pero… no nos dijeron el resto… nos torturaban… hacían experimentos con nosotras, a la más chica nunca más la vimos… nos dijeron que no sobrevivió… afff ¡tráiganme un café! Odio los hospitales… me ponen histérica este maldito lugar. Ella… fue el principio de todo… empecé a alucinar… a ver otras cosas… aparte de las drogas que nos ponían… tu… tu llorabas y rogabas que paren… nos quitaron nuestros nombres… nuestros sentimientos nuestros lazos y nuestras vidas. nos tatuaron, jugaron con nuestros genes… no me extrañaría que tengamos este color de cabello por eso… tu no aguantaste más… te pusieron una droga te durmieron y te llevaron lejos… seguramente te borraron la memoria… me intentaron hacer lo mismo pero no surgía efecto… dormía un rato pero cuando despertaba recordaba todo y a todos… ya no me interesaba… dejaron de experimentar con migo… me enseñaron de ingeniera, armas, bombas, me entrenaron… más de una vez explote el lugar donde me tenían cautiva… era la única diversión que tenía, es mi único mundo… Es lo único que viví… construí a cara pescado para que sea mi amigo… fue mi primera arma ¿sabes? Él era el único que me hablaba… el único que recordaba algo de cómo ser normal… ya no lo le presto atención… ya no tiene sentido… no soy más que una bala perdida… y ¿sabes qué? Aprendí a amar mi vida…

Vi- wow… no sé si sorprenderme más por mi pasado o el tuyo… Jinx… ammm mira…

Una explosión se escucha a sus espaldas…. Seguido de unos temblores y de una risa escandalosa.

Jinx mira hacia la ventana para ver una explosión de las que solo ella haría. Se queda rígida mirando el humo.

Mundo entra a las corridas en la habitación gritando

-RAPIDO AL BUNKER ¡YA ESTA AQUÍ!

Jinx- ¿quién está aquí?

Mundo- VI…

Vi- emmm si… ya estoy aquí hace rato…

Mundo- Tu no… la vi de nuestra dimensión…

Vi- así que… si Jinx tiene su contraparte… yo tengo la mía… y tiene la misma actitud que…

Jinx- YO.

Mundo- si, así es… bueno vamos a discutirlo al bunker vamos muévanse antes de que nos maten.

Jinx- NO… quiero descargar tensiones… vallase… nadie… repito… nadie está más loca que yo.

Vi- no puedo creer que diga esto… te pero ayudo.

Jinx- Vi… aunque no lo creas… te aprecio. Pero si no quieres que te meta una bala entre ceja y ceja déjame sola en esto.

Jinx camino a paso lento mirando al frente mientras cargaba sus armas, se acomodó los cinturones levanto la cara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ella estaba ahí. La tenía frente a ella

La vi" de la otra dimensión se quedó mirando a Jinx con cara de incredulidad

Vi"- ¿qué haces acá niñita? Deja esas armas que no son juguetes y vete a llorar por ahí.

Jinx- hay manotas… no me basta con dejar en ridículo a la Vi de mi dimensión creo que ahora me divertiré contigo- Jinx empieza a reír como solo ella podía

Sabes no me gusta tu pelo… toma…

Jinx le tira una lata de pintura a vi", esta la mira… y lee AZUL.

Jinx apunto a la lata y le disparo, esta exploto y cubrió de pintura a la ex-pélirrosada

Jinx- ¡AHORA ME GUSTA MAS! A las locas nos queda mejor el azul ¿no crees?

Vi" se empieza a reír locamente la mira con una sonrisa y le dice

-me gusta, ahora… ¿por dónde empezamos?- Levanta una de sus manos robóticas hacia Jinx y de los nudillos empiezan a salir balas como una ametralladora.

Desde el bunker se escuchan, gritos, risas, explosiones, golpes derrumbes, vi está sentada en un costado con las manos en la cabeza, Morgana se acerca a vi y le dice.

-¿porque tan nerviosa?

-no… no se… me siento mal estando acá sentada esperando… a…

-¿Jinx?

-no… bueno, sí. No lo sé…durante el último año la odie… intente golpearla, matarla o encerrarla… o todas juntas… pero… ahora… va desde que la vi… sentía que estaba ligada a ella no sé cómo… pero lo sentía, ahora, con todo esto tiene más sentido.

-ayúdala…

-no lo sé… es que… podría ser mi hermana… o la única persona que podría ser alguien cercano a mí.

\- yo la última persona que sentía cercana a mí, murió… y no pude hacer nada por ella… y me sigo arrepintiendo… no hagas lo mismo.

-¡Mundo! Abre la puerta.

-NO, ¿estás loca? ¿Realmente quieres salir ahí afuera?

-sí. Abre la puerta o la tirare a golpes. Vi se pone los guantes hextech

-no podrás… está blindada.

-mire "doctor" si su vi, o mi Jinx quisiesen entrar acá… ya habrían entrado. No hay blindaje o cueva tan profunda que te haga escapar de su locura. Y si no abres la puerta… te sacare a ti y a la fuerza.

No había mucho más por destruir… las explosiones las balas y los misiles, ninguna de las dos cedía. En una distracción Jinx tenía a vi" en frente, esta la golpea en el estómago y sale volando, esta se estrella contra una pared, Escupe sangre y mira hacia delante. Jinx abre los ojos y ve a vi" al lado de carapescado. Esta la mira… mira el arma y sonríe.

Jinx con sus ojos vidriosos ve el humo salir de los guantes de vi" esta levanta el brazo, y su puño carga a hacia el arma.

Jinx cierra los ojos, esperando el golpe, su poca cordura se estaba yendo… en esa arma en su amigo, su único amigo. Pero… no escuchó nada… abre los ojos y ve que vi paro el golpe de vi" le dio un golpe ascendente tipo uppercut en el dorsal, Vi" perdió el aire y quedo mareada… no sabía que veía, veía todo lentamente mira hacia adelante se ve a ella misma levantando el puño derecho como un espejo pero siente el golpe en el medio de la cara y cae al suelo sin saber bien que paso.

Vi corre hacia carapescado, lo agarra y se lo arroja a Jinx, y le grita –ME DEBES UNA- esta sin saber bien que paso lo toma lo carga y apunta a VI", susurra- no me falles… GRITA- ¡SUPÉRMEGACOHETEREQUETEMORTAL!(R). El misil sale del arma y se va expandiendo hasta tomar un gran tamaño. Vi" recupera la conciencia ve el misil que se dirige hacia ella carga el puño por que no siente las piernas y sale disparada para un costado esquivando por poco el misil. Mira hacia delante se truena los dedos metálicos se trata de levantar con la poca fuerza que le queda en sus piernas, pero ve que Jinx está sonriendo y le señala a su espalda. Esta da vuelta y ve a vi agarrando el misil con sus guantes hextech apuntando a ella, esta lo suelta vi" se queda dura al ver que su guante no tiene energía y está muy herida para esquivarlo, mira hacia el cielo y sonríe. BOOM

En el bunker se escucha una gran explosión y luego silencio. Se quedan todos callados y draven dice- ¿habrá ganado? A lo que darius responde- no lo sé… esperemos que sí. Luego se escucha otra explosión y todos deciden quedarse un rato más en el bunker a los dos minutos la puerta sale volando, entra vi se sienta al lado de Morgana y dice… ahora es su problema, ah te dije que no era lo suficientemente blidada

Jinx entra con los ojos irritados y grita ¡QUIERO MI JODIDO CAFÉ! ¡NEGRO Y CON MUCHA AZUCAR! Mundo sale corriendo a la concina a buscar el café.

Morgana le pregunta a vi que fue la 2° explosión. Ella le sonríe y le cuenta

5 minutos antes de la 2° explosión.

Vi" estaba en el suelo agonizando mira hacia el cielo pero este se ve obstruido por una pálida de coletas azules trata de enfocar la vista y la ve ahí sonriéndole con una granada negra en la mano.

Jinx- sabes, realmente me queda mejor a mí el cabello azul.

Vi" sonríe pero su sonrisa se le borra al recibir una pisoteada en el pecho, abre la boca para tomar aire y jinx le mete la granada en la boca. Y saca el seguro. Adiós.


	7. ¡camino a Jonia!

-Tome señorita, su café…

Mundo le entrega tambaleando el café a jinx.

-así que… ¿todo termino? Ella… ¿murió?

-su cabeza está volando hacia jonia por poco.

-ah que casualidad porque en jonia tendrán que ir para entrar a Piltover.

jinx-¿al resto de ellos? GENIAL.

Vi- ¿cómo que al resto de ellos? estamos al otro lado del rio. Podríamos cruzar caminando o en unos botes inadvertidos.

-no es tan fácil… el ingeniero resguardo los caminos… a menos que quieras una muerte segura no te lo aconsejo… sin más las 2 únicas formas de llegar casi seguro a Piltover es por un lado volviendo a noxus, rodear la cordillera atravesar frel jord que ya de por si no es fácil, y entrar por atrás… pero para serte sincero no sé qué tan resguardada esta la parte trasera de la ciudad. Yo te aconsejaría ir a jonia a buscar al heraldo, y negociar una entrada por barco. Pero te lo advierto la supervisión de las embarcaciones muchas veces las supervisa uno de los lores. Si van a hacer este acto suicida podrían encargarse de él… y liberar un comercio entre jonia y Zaun que estaba prohibido, les estaríamos muy agradecidos. Ahora no se cómo van a llegar a jonia desde aquí esta prohibida cualquier tipo de relación.

Jinx- yo podría arreglar eso, ¡cara pescado tiene una idea! ¡PERO TENGO UNA CONDICION!

Mundo- ¿Cuál?

Jinx sonriendo

¡ME LA LLEVO A ELLA! Señalando a la jinx de ese mundo, que estaba escondida debajo de la mesa casi llorando.

Mundo- ehhh…

Jinx- te estoy ofreciendo algo a cambio… acéptalo antes de que me arrepiente y la tome por la fuerza.

Mundo- no veo que me queden muchas alternativas. Es tuya pero cuídala bien.

-ohhh si… la voy a cuidar MUY BIEN. Chiquita ven… tengo que educarte. ¡A MI MANERA!

Vi mira a katarina – ¿se perderá mucho si nos la llevamos?

Kata- ¿que sería lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Que tengamos 2 jinx?

Vi mira horrorizada a kata- ¡NO! ENCONTRAREMOS OTRA FORMA DE CRUZAR PERO TU NIÑA LLORONA ¡TE QUEDAS!

Jinx- bueno veamos cómo te las arreglas nadando manazas yo me quedare acá adiestrándola.

Darius- vi, no creo que tengamos mucha opción…

Vi - afff… bueno voy a tener que ir a buscar gasolina para mi guantes…

katarina - bueno jinx dime ¿cómo exactamente nos vas a llevar allá? No veo que te queden más cohetes para volar.

No vamos a necesitar una cohete… es más ni si quiera vamos a necesitar que vallamos todos… es mas no nos vamos a tener que mover mucho tampoco solo necesito un cohete. Hay unas montañas de echo las reconocí cuando veníamos cruzando por ellas... solo necesito ir allá.

Darius- Y ¿para qué?

-porque necesito a alguien que no es de esta dimensión… bueno tampoco es de la nuestra.

Jinx armo un cohete de transporte con basura, preparo una plataforma apuntando a la montaña se metió en ella y voló. Al aterrizar busco un camino entre las rocas, subió hasta la cima por unas escaleras… al llegar vio una esfera azul como el universo y una música empezó a sonar en sus oídos y como si le hablaran las tonadas

-esta montaña es sagrada niña no tienes nada que hacer aquí. VETE.

-yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí… es verdad, pero si no me equivoco esta montaña es adimensional ¿no es así?

-eso no te incumbe muchacha.

-ohhh sí que me incumbe, pero más a ti que a mi… te necesito, bueno, nuestra dimensión te necesita.

-¿y por qué debería importarme eso?

-en realidad no debería… pero a mí no me importaría volver a mi dimensión tomar todo mi arsenal y volar por las nubes tus preciadas montañas.

-¿eso es una amenaza?

-yo lo ceo más como una petición de ayuda, y una sugerencia. Mira no tengo mucho tiempo necesito que crees un…

-se lo que necesitas. Podría meterte directamente en la ciudad donde están tus enemigos. Pero no quieres eso ¿no es así?

-me pillaste, necesito unas drogas que solo se consiguen en jonia. Tu solo tienes que decir que nos llevaras allá. Además sino ¿dónde está la diversión? Y a ti también te corresponde en cierta forma que las dimensiones no coalicionen entre ellas. Esto nos beneficia a todos, tú te quedas en tu nube de estrellas y nosotros hacemos tu trabajo, a cambio nos facilitas el camino a jonia. ¿Lo consideramos un trato?

-está bien pero dime niña con quien estoy realmente hablando ¿contigo? o ¿con tu arma?

Jinx sonrió y levanto a cara pescado, movió una aleta y dijo: toma mi aleta y cerraremos el trato.

Todos estaban mirando a la ventana pensando como aria Jinx para llevarlos a jonia, Draven estaba apoyado en la pared y de pronto desaparece Darius mira que su hermano no está más ahí en vez de eso un circulo dorado con una forma extraña empezó a armarse y jinx salió por el mismo… muchachos entren vamos no nos dejara pasar por mucho tiempo. Corre a agarrar a jinx y la tira directamente al portal, la niña grito pero al cruzar el portal no se oyó mas nada.

Jinx- ¡A QUE ESPERAN VAMOS ADENTRO O EMPIESO A DISPARAR! Mientras levanta a pum pum y les apuntaba.

A mundo gracias por el café.

Todos entraron al portal.

Jinx agarro a gnar que estaba dormido en un rincón y antes de entrar bardo le susurro.  
-niña ten cuidado con lo que haces no los podre volver a ayudar una vez entren allí.

-no te preocupes no hay nada que no pueda arreglar con las balas o los misiles.

Y ella entro.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de Riot Games.

Perdón por la tardanza en otro momento daré bien una explicación de que paso, espero poder actualizar más seguido!

Saludos a Naru nein y gracias por el apoyo!


End file.
